


Princess Lisa and Her Guardian Rose

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternative Universe of Vampire Academy, Friendship, Gen, On The Run from Academy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "Hi!" Lissa sneeks up on me as I am having breakfast on the balcony all by myself."You have been eating pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner for months." Lissa rolls her eyes."Oh, man, that's embarassing." Lissa looks away, avoioding eye contact with me."How is the investigation going?" Lissa asks."The only reason I accepted to work with them is to help you, Lissa. If they can't do anything to cure you, I am out.""Yes?" I say, thankful to Jeremy for getting me out of the conversation I was having with Lissa."Don't do anything stupid." Lissa warns me before I leave.
Relationships: Friendship of Rose Hathaway and Lisa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Credits and Characters

Writer: lydiasfairyland  
Genre: Fantasy, Action, Friendship

Characters (Vampire Academy)  
Vasilisa Sabina Rhea "Lissa" Dragomir (Moroi) / Age: 12 Year Old  
Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway aka Lissa's Guardian (Dhampir) / Age: 12 Year Old


	2. Chapter 1

It has been two days since I last got some sleep at night. As soon as I close my eyes, images of fire and screams wake me up. The thing is, they are not even my own nightmares. I am seeing my friend Lissa’s nightmares. 

Lissa is a moroi, which is practically a living vampire.  In fact, they hate the word vampire. Moroi live and they die the same way as humans, the only difference is that they need blood to survive. However, there is a whole civilization and moroi do not just go outside and kill people. 

We have run away from the Academy where they were mistreating Lissa for being different. Now we are living in a homeless shelter in New York City. I’m pretty sure, no, I am one hundred percent that the moroi are looking for us, but my plan was genius. They will never look for a moroi princess runaway in a homeless shelter. We should be safe here for a while at least. 

“Lissa!” I call out her name to wake her up. 

“Did it happen again?” She asks. Her eyes are swollen and her skin covered in sweat. 

“Yes,” I say. “You look really bad, Lis. Maybe we should go back to the Academy.” 

“No way!” She says. “We ran away for a reason, I am not going back, Rose.” 

“Then we have to find a way for you to stop those nightmares. They are killing you.” 

“Okay.” Lissa agrees. “We will look for a way to make them stop.” Then she looks around. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost noon,” I say. 

“Did you get any sleep?” She asks. 

“A little, yes.” I lie even though I hate lying to Lissa. “Let’s go have some breakfast.” 

“Let’s.” She jumps to her feet. “I am craving some waffles. Do you think we can go to that diner where we went last time?” 

“Sure.” There is nothing  common with two homeless girls eating at an expensive dinner, but Lissa has a power over me, I could never say no to her. Especially since we started having this connection after she brought me back to life. 

We walk to the dinner five blocks from the shelter where we’re living. At this time on a Friday, it’s half-empty, which it’s a good thing because the fewer people see us, the better. 

“Hello, girls.” The lady at the counter greets us. 

“Hi,” Lissa says with the most charming smile on her face. One of the advantages of being a moroi – they are extremely beautiful and irresistible. “Can we get two portions of waffles with cream?” 

“Sure, my dear.” The lady says. 

“Your charm is extremely useful,” I say as we walk to a table in the corner. 

“I know.” She says, proud of herself. 

We eat our waffles and chat like we are just two regular teenage girls having a snack in a local diner. But then trouble finds us when two cute boys walk over to our table. One of them is tall and dark-haired and the other blonde and not as tall as the first one. 

“Hello.” They greet us. “We were just ordering our food when we saw the most gorgeous girls in town and had to come over and say hi.” 

“Well hi,” I say, not interested in them. 

Lissa, however, seems to be having a different plan. She is smiling like an idiot at them and I feel how excited she is through our bond. I am considering kicking her under the table, but I realize it would be too obvious that I did it so I give up. 

“Hi.” She says, still smiling. 

“My name is Steve.” The dark-haired guy says. “And this is Josh.” He adds, pointing to the blonde guy next to him who waves at us. 

“I am Lissa,” Lissa tells them. “And this is my best friend Rose.” 

“Nice to meet you.” The blonde guy says to me. 

“Yeah, you too,” I say and shove a huge piece of waffles in my mouth. 

“So, there is this party that we will be going to tonight and we were wondering if you would want to come?” The dark-haired guy asks. 

“We would love to!” Lissa answers. 

“Actually, we can’t…” I say, giving Lissa a knowing look. 

What the hell is she doing? She knows we are in danger, especially at night. We can’t go out after the sunsets. 

Moroi are not the only danger we are facing. In fact, they are the least of the dangers out there in the night. The ones that we should really fear are the strigoi. The undead.  Unlike the moroi they do feed and kill for blood. 

“We have this thing planned for tonight, remember?” I ask Lissa, hoping that she feels take the hint and go along. 

“But we can cancel that, Rose.” She insists. “Come on, I really want to go to this party.”

I sigh, knowing damn well that I will regret this after. We do not have to go out looking for trouble, the trouble always finds us. However, going to this party feels exactly like going out to look for trouble and I have a feeling that trouble will find us this time. 

“Fine.” I can not believe the words are coming out of my mouth. “We will go. But we will only hang out there for a bit and then we are going home.” 

“Yay!” Lissa starts laughing. 

“Great! Then I guess we will see you tonight.” Steve says and then he hands Lissa a piece of paper with the address of the party written on it. 

“See ya!” She takes the paper, still smiling like an idiot. After they are gone, she speaks again. “I know where this place is. It is in Manhattan.” 

“Do you know what you just got us into?” I ask. 

“Why?” She seems surprised. “Because of the party?” 

“What do you think?”

“Relax, it is harmless .” She says. “They are harmless, they are just a couple of boys our age.”

“Boys our age are not harmless, Lissa,” I say. “Besides, it’s not them that I am worried about and you know that.”

“Everything will be okay, don’t worry.” Lissa insists. 

“I hope you are right…” 

The rest of the day flies by quickly, as Lissa is hyped about the party and I try to get some rest. I have no success with resting because all I can think about is the danger that we might end up in. It’s strange to be the responsible one. Lissa is usually the voice of reason and I am the trouble maker. Only one month ago it would have been me the one who convinced her to sneak to a party. But now things are different. We have to look out for ourselves because we are all we have. However, I know Lissa has been feeling terrible ever since the accident where she lost her entire family, so going to a party and relaxing a little might be a good idea.  That is the main reason why I accepted going to the party.

We took the subway to the location of the party. I am surprised to see that we are at a penthouse in one of the biggest buildings in Manhattan.

“Wow, this looks great.” I admire the building as we are walking in the apartment. 

“Agree,” Lissa says, grabbing a beer as soon as we get inside. “I missed the good things.” 

“Be careful with that,” I tell her. 

“Hey, you made it.” Steven walks over to us and greets Lissa. 

“Hi!” She smiles. “This place is amazing.” 

“I know right!” He says. “Wanna join me in a game?” 

“Sure!” She says. 

“Just be careful,” I whisper in her ear before she leaves with Steven.

I somehow end up bored on the sofa, looking at some random cooking show on tv, while a room full of teenagers rave around me. 

“Where did everything go wrong in my life?” I ask myself but I’m surprised when someone actually answers my question. 

“I wouldn’t know.” He says. “Maybe you wronged someone and karma are catching up on you.” I turn to see a pale black haired guy, with green eyes. He must be a moroi, humans don’t have such perfect skin no matter how rich they are. 

“Excuse me?” I say, annoyed that he interrupted the conversation I was having with myself. 

“Hey, I am just saying what is on my mind.” He takes smoke out of the cigarette in his right hand and then sips some whiskey from the glass in his other hand. 

“Aren’t you a bit too young to be drinking and smoking like that?” I ask, surprised. I knew rich human kids can get into drugs and alcohol but this all seems too much. 

“Do not worry about my age and my addictions, sweetheart.” He says. 

“Whatever.” I get up from the sofa and head to the other side of the room, wanting to avoid him. He might be handsome but he is annoying and I am not in the mood to argue with some jackass. 

That is when the party gets interrupted by a strong slam on the door. Everyone freezes and Steven turns off the music. 

“Open the damn door, Steven!” A male voice shouts from the other side. “I swear if you don’t, I’ll call the police on my own son!” The voice adds. 

“Shit!” Steven looks really nervous and Lissa is looking at him confused. She was having a lot of fun with him up until this very moment. I want to go and slap him in the face for ruining the night for her. “You guys have to leave.” 

“What do you mean, bro?” Another guy asks him. 

“They’ll kill me if they find you all here,” Steven says and then he shows us all the back entrance where we slowly get out, one by one. 

“What a way to ruin a good night,” Lissa complains as we are walking down the stairs. 

“This was the most fun part of the night, Lis,” I say, laughing. “I almost fell asleep on that sofa before some jackass started talking to me. I wanted to break his nose.” 

“What happened to you?” She asks surprised. “You used to love parties.” 

“I still do, but we are not in conditions to party right now,” I say. 

As we are walking out the building someone grabs us. Lissa starts screaming, so they cover her mouth and throw her into a black van. I put up a decent fight, but our attackers are grown and muscular men, a teenage girl stands no chance against them, even if I’m a dhampir which makes me stronger than a regular human. They throw me in the van with Lissa. 

“It was extremely hard to find you two.” A redheaded woman speaks. It is clear that she is human. 

“Who are you?” I ask. “And what do you want from us? How do you even know who we are?” 

“Oh, dear.” She smiles. “I know everything. My name is Donna and I need your help.” 

“Help?” I ask, confused. “Doing what?” 

“ There is a virus that has been spreading incredibly fast among moroi.” Donna explains. “It’s some sort of infection and we are trying to find a way to contain it. With your dhampir abilities and your friend here is a moroi we might have some luck tracing it. To create a cure we need to find the origin of the virus.” 

“No way,” I say, grabbing Lissa’s hand, ready to storm out of the van. “We are not doing it.” 

“What if I told you I have a way to cure your friend’s nightmares?” She asks and both Lissa and I are now intrigued. Sure we don’t want to get involved in some creepy business, but having a way to stop Lissa’s nightmares would be really useful. “That’s what I thought.” She smiles.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been months since Lissa and I came to live with the King’s guild. Months since they brought us to work with them with a promise that they will cure Lissa’s nightmares. So far, there has been no progress with her nightmares. If anything, they are getting worse. And that bond that exists between us is getting stronger by each day. I can hear her thoughts now and it is really frustrating to be stuck in someone else’s head without being able to get out of there.

“Hi!” Lissa sneaks up on me as I am having breakfast on the balcony all by myself. The house is big enough for me to find places to hang out by myself without those King guild’s followers that are honestly creeping me out a little. “What are you having?” She asks.

“Hey! Pizza of course.” I answer with a smile.

“You have been eating pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for months.” Lissa rolls her eyes. “It’s not healthy.”

“Look, what blood is for you, pizza is for me. I can not live without it.”

“Oh come on now.” She bursts into laughter. “That’s the most stupid thing you have said this month.”

“Just this month?” I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Oh, yeah.” She nods. “You keep saying stupid things all the time, Rose.”

“Says the girl who thought that the gardener was cute,” I say quietly but she hears me.

“What?!” Lissa snaps.

“Sorry, I did not do it on purpose.” I sigh. “I can’t control when I hear your thoughts, Lissa.”

“Oh, man, that’s embarrassing.” Lissa looks away, avoiding eye contact with me. “Can you please forget about it?”

“Why?” I ask and she gives me a surprised look. “It’s not like you murdered someone...”

“But he’s funny looking...”

“He’s chubby, true. Not my type at all. But I won't judge.” I say. “Maybe tease, but judge you, never.”

“But you are going to tease me because of this for who knows how long.” She rolls her eyes.

“True.” I smile, chewing my food.

“How is the investigation going?” Lissa asks.

“It’s not going anywhere.” I sigh. “It feels like we are stuck in the same place and keep going in circles.”

“Oh...”

“Plus, they have not made any progress with your dreams. I have a feeling that you are only getting worse with each day and I don’t know if I should talk to them or wait...” I say. “The only reason I accepted to work with them is to help you, Lissa. If they can’t do anything to cure you, I am out.”

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they are not the best people, but we are safe from the strigoi and everyone else here,” Lissa explains. “All I say is that we might think about that, too. Out there, we have to look over our shoulders all the time. Here we can relax a little at least.”

“Lissa, I sleep with a knife under my pillow,” I say. “You call that relaxing?”

“You do?” She seems surprised to hear that and I regret telling her. I tried hiding from her how unsafe I feel here because I wanted her to feel good and enjoy herself. “Why did you not tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry...” I explain. “Besides, it’s my job to protect you, not make you scared of everything.”

“I don’t care about those things, Rose.” She sighs. “I want us to tell each other everything. Especially if it’s big like this.”

“Rose?” Jeremy interrupts us.

“Yes?” I say, thankful to Jeremy for getting me out of the conversation I was having with Lissa. At this moment I am more than glad the bond doesn’t work both ways and that Lissa can not hear my thoughts the way I hear hers.

“Donna wants to see you in her office.” He says.

“Good.” I get up from the chair. “Because I want to see her, too.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Lissa warns me before I leave.

“I never do,” I say and laugh, unable to maintain a serious face after saying something like that.

Jeremy is Donna’s right hand. He does everything for her, from cooking to cleaning. He is a little older than Lissa and me, and no matter how much I try I can’t understand why is he such a fanboy for her.

Donna’s office is on the other side of the palace so it’s taking a while for me to get there, in Jeremy’s company. He is staying quiet, I’m pretty sure Donna is forbidding him to talk to anyone without her permission. Or he is just nuts. It might be the second option, I don’t know.

“Hey, Jeremy?” My curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to try and talk to him.

“Yes?” He asks, maintaining his eyes straight in front of him and avoiding any type of contact with me.

“How old are you?’ I ask.

“Eighteen.” He keeps answering with just one word and it is slowly starting to drive me crazy.

“So you have been working for Donna while underaged.” This one is not a question, I remember him celebrating his birthday only one week after Lissa and I arrived at the palace, and he was working here already when we arrived.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it illegal to have servants that are underaged?” I ask and the moment Jeremy looks at me, I regret it. There’s fury behind his eyes like I have insulted him in the worst way imaginable.

“First of all, I am not a servant.” He says, oddly calm for the heat that is reflecting in his eyes. “And second, Donna is my aunt. She adopted me when my parents died. All I am doing is returning the favor. She looked out after me and now I am looking out after her. That’s what family does. Not that I expect you to know anything about it.”

I am about to kick his ass, but we are interrupted by his aunt, Donna. I didn’t even realize that we arrived at her office already.

“Rose, you are here.” She says and then turns to Jeremy. “Please, bring us a cup of tea for me and a hot chocolate for Rose.”

“I do not want anything!” I say, well aware that Jeremy will probably spit in my cup and I don’t want to risk it.

“Are you sure?” Donna asks me.

“Positive,” I assure her.

“Okay, then, just some tea for me.” She says to Jeremy and he disappears through the doors without saying a word. He is so quiet but then he won't shut up once he opens his mouth and his words are like daggers. “Sit.” She tells me and I make myself comfortable, or at least as comfortable as I can, on the chair across from her.

“I am glad you called me, Donna because I wanted to talk to you,” I say.

“Oh, is that so?” She seems incredibly skeptical when asking that question. “Talk then, I am all ears.”

“It has been a while since Lissa and I came to live here and there was no progress with her nightmares. If anything, they have been getting worse and I see Lissa getting more tired with each day.” I say. “And we also made no progress with the

decease that has been killing vampires all over the world. So I think, us staying here, is pointless.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Donna asks. “Yes,” I say.

“Nothing else?”

“No, that is it,” I say.

“Okay, now it is my turn.” She says. “The only reason why we have not made any progress with the decease is that we did not have a fresh body to examine and do tests on. That is the reason why I called you in here. We just found a dead strigoi that was murdered by this decease and I wanted you to go over there with Jeremy and see how much can you find out.”

“A strigoi?” I ask, surprised. “I thought the decease is only killing moroi.”

“We thought that, too,” Donna says. “But we were wrong.” She then sighs. “And about your friend’s nightmares, that is not something that we can fix overnight. The therapy takes a while. The poor thing is too traumatized. It might take her years to be okay again.”

I decide not to tell her about my bond with Lissa, so I close my mouth after opening it to mention it.

“You wanted to say something?” But she notices that I have something on my mind and insists I should share it.

“Well...” I try to think of a lie and then I remember. Jeremy. “I was wondering if I must go with Jeremy...”

“You two don’t get along well?” She seems surprised. “Not really,” I say.

“Sure, then. I’ll arrange a trip with someone else.” Donna says. “But if Jeremy did or said anything out of his place, you would tell me, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I would,” I say. “He did not do anything, we are just not clicking and I believe that for this type of work, I should go with someone I do click.”

“Very well, then. You shall go with Ramin.”

“Great!” I say, a little excited because Ramin is the only person at the palace that I clicked. It might be because he is a dhampir, too. The others at the palace are humans.

After making a short phone call, Donna tells me that everything is ready for me and Ramin to go into the city and visit the crime scene where the strigoi died. As well as bring its body back to the palace.

When I head out to the front yard, I find Ramin already waiting for me in the car. He is wearing all black as he always does, with his medium short hair going crazy in the wind. He smiles when he sees me.

“It took you long enough.” Ramin jokes and I roll my eyes.

“Shut up and drive,” I say. “I can not wait to get far from here and see the world again.”

“Being in the same place is slowly driving you crazy, Rose.” He says, with a serious look on his face.

“Don’t you think I know that already?” I sigh. “I wish I could go out as much as I want to. I wish there wasn’t a threat of strigoi or even moroi capturing me and Lissa. But that is not the case. We are fugitives and no matter where we are at, we won't be able to go out and have a normal life.”

“But hey, at least you have these little trips...” He tries to lift my mood up.

“This is the first time I am leaving the palace in months, Ramin!” I shout.

“I know...”

“You know something...” I notice that there’s something he is not telling me, by the way, his voice breaks. “Tell me! What is it?” I insist.

“Well, I shouldn’t be telling you this but this case might be a lot bigger than we first thought.” He sighs. “It was believed that the decease is only affecting the

moroi, but we have a dead strigoi on our hands. Do you know what it means if we discover a decease that is able to kill a strigoi?”

“It means we could finally live without fear of being attacked by a strigoi.” Everything clicks for me. The decease does not affect humans, which means we could make every human on earth a carrier and the moment a strigoi tastes their blood, they would die and the humans would survive. That would be the greatest discovery ever. “It all makes sense now. That is why Donna was so excited about the dead strigoi. I should have connected the dots earlier.”

“Donna always wanted to be appreciated amongst moroi.” He says. “With a discovery like this, she could rule all the moroi.”


End file.
